As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Brushless direct current (BLDC) fan motors house a significant number of components within the central hub of the fan motor housing. Different types of BLDC fan motors include two pole direct current (DC) fans and six pole DC fans. The two pole DC fans generally use so-called single phase DC motors that operate with power applied through a zero angle. The six pole DC fans generally use three phase DC motors, which are more efficient than the single phase motors.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.